yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 049
"A New Hope!!" is the forty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 02/2015 issue of V Jump, released on December 20, 2014, and in English in the 12/22/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary E'Rah laughs that she has snuffed out the light of Yuma and Astral's hope, and that shadow has become truth, before telling them to vanish. Yuma yelps in terror, and Kotori cries Yuma's name, as he will lose if the attack gets through. Shark snaps that their light isn't out yet, and he activates a Trap Card, "Spirit Coup", allowing him to activate a Trap Card from the Graveyard. He chooses Kaito's "Route Change", and uses it to divert the attack to himself. The attack of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah" strikes Shark, reducing his LP to zero (erroneously listed as 800 instead of 300 before it drops). Luna screams Shark's name. Shark lifts his fist, gasping that his Deck doesn't have anything left to beat E'Rah, so all that he can do is leave the rest to them. He tells Yuma, Astral and Kaito to take E'Rah down and save Yagumo, before offering a final present. He activates the effect of "No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark", "Last Resurrection", reviving the other monsters that were destroyed on the same turn as "Spider Shark". "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" are both Special Summoned, but E'Rah snaps that Shark's struggles are useless. Since they Special Summoned new monsters, E'Rah activates the effect of "Sea of Rebirth", Special Summoning an equal number of monsters from her Deck. She Special Summons "Strain Huge" and "Strain Filament" in Defense Position. Shark's eyes close as he falls through space, and Luna whispers his name, while Kotori whispers, "Oh no..." Shark lands in E'Rah's graveyard, and Yuma screams his name. E'Rah laughs that Ryoga Kamishiro will be one of the grave markers, and the rest of them will soon follow. The wisps of material stirred up by Shark's fall float around Kaito's hand, and he warns E'Rah that he'll double Ryoga's force and send it back at her. With 2000 LP, Kaito warns E'Rah that he'll never forgive her. He declares his turn and draws. Astral asks Kaito what he intends to do, reminding Kaito that they need to disrupt her endless combo to win. Kaito replies that he knows, and he knows how to do it. He activates the Spell Card "Revelation of Hope", sending a non-Xyz Dragon-Type monster he controls to the Graveyard, and then Xyz Summoning a monster with a Rank equal to the monster's Level. He holds up the blank "Number", and begs Haruto as his last wish to hi to grant his foolish big brother the power to save them all. Haruto's voice agrees, telling Kaito that they'll fight together. Kaito's eyes snap open, and he sends "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to his Graveyard,m combining it with the power of Haruto's "No. 28: Titanic Moth" and chants, "Twin hopes sleep in my memory! Pierce the river of darkness separating those hopes and make them one! Xyz Summon! Come forth, No. 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!" As the new "Number" appears behind Kaito, Orbital 7 tells Haruto to look; that new hope is his and Master Kaito's; their new "Number". E'Rah scoffs that they'll never escape her despair combo no matter the monster that they Summon. She activates the effect of "Sea of Rebirth" again, and Yuma curses the combo. Kaito tells Yuma not to panic; he's been waiting for this. He activates the effect of "Titanic Galaxy", "Scale Storm of Annihilation" since his opponent activated a Spell effect, negating it, and then banishing it and "Titanic Galaxy". "Titanic Galaxy" vanishes in a black tornado, sucking the "Sea of Rebirth" card away as Kite explains that when "Titanic Galaxy" returns to the field after using its effect, the banished Spell will be attached to it as an Overlay Unit. Kaito then activates the Spell Card "Galaxy Journey", which allows him to Special Summon a banished monster after it is banished, and "Titanic Galaxy" returns to the field, attaching "Sea of Rebirth" to itself. Then he attacks "Strain Filament" with "Titanic Galaxy", destroying it. E'Rah smugly activates the effect of her Continuous Spell Card, "Sky of Endless Night", in order to attach the destroyed monster to an Xyz Monster. She claims that Kaito has only destroyed part of her combo, but Kaito smirks, commenting that E'Rah doesn't understand that her combo is history, and that's not all; this Duel and her life are in checkmate. He activates the effect of "Titanic Galaxy" again, negating the Spell effect and then banishing both "Titanic Galaxy" and the negated spell. Astral realizes that Kaito has established a loop combo, and Kaito agrees; the effect of "Galaxy Journey", which lasts for the entire turn, Special Summons "Titanic Galaxy" and the effect of "Titanic Galaxy" attaches "Sky of Endless Night" to itself. Then since it is still the Battle Phase, "Titanic Galaxy" can attack again, attacking and destroying "Strain Huge". Kaito then activates the Spell Card "Serial Claw", since his monster destroyed a monster in battle, increasing its ATK by 500 and allowing it to attack again. He attacks and destroys "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" with the "Titanic Burst of Destruction" attack of "Titanic Galaxy"; causing E'Rah to fall to 1500 LP via the effect of "Shifting Land". Kotori cheers that Kaito just took most of E'Rah's LP, and Tokunosuke cheers that "Utopia the Lightning" can still attack, while Takashi notes that in other words, with this attack, Yuma's team wins. Yuma tells Kaito to go, and Kaito warns E'Rah that she toyed with the fates of Haruto, Ryoga, Yagumo, and himself, and now she's going to pay for it. He asks E'Rah if she is ready to repent, and attacks "Galaxy-Eyes E'Rah" with "Utopia the Lightning", pulverizing it with "Hope Sword Lightning Slash". Furiously, E'Rah screams and she warns them not to get cocky and that their fate is still despair, activating a Trap Card, "Last Groan", which allows her to Special Summon a "Strain" monster from her Deck since she controls no monsters. She Special Summons "Strain Desmosome", whose ATK is half her opponent's LP, resulting in both the ATK of the monster and E'Rah's LP sitting at 1000. Yuma groans in frustration that E'Rah isn't down yet, and Kaito ends his turn. E'Rah declares her turn and uses the effect of "World Cycle" to draw "Strain Endo" from her Deck and destroy it. This allows her to activate its effect since her LP is lower than her opponent's, destroying all cards she controls and Special Summoning as many "Anti" monsters as possible from her Deck. She Special Summons "Anti the Ray", "Anti the Sky", "Anti the Abyss" and "Anti the Earth", explaining that they hold the power to seal the elements of the Astral World. Cathy gasps that there are four of them, and Tetsuo points out that they only have 100 ATK, so they're not dangerous. But E'Rah activates the effect of "Anti the Ray", layering it with the other "Anti" cards she controls to Special Summon another "Anti" monster. She chants, "Come forth! Incarnation of despair governing all darkness and chaos! Anti-Hope, God of Despair!" Beholding the unseen monster, Yuma asks what it is. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo & Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. E'Rah Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 9: E'Rah E'Rah has just declared a direct attack on Yuma. Shark activates his face-down "Spirit Coup", enabling him to select one Trap Card in the Graveyard and use its effect. He chooses Kaito's "Route Change", making himself the new attack target (Shark 300 → 0). During the End Phase, the second effect of "No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark" activates, Special Summoning all other monsters that were destroyed during the same turn as it; "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) and "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" (2500/2000) are Special Summoned back to the field. E'Rah then activates the effect of "Sea of Rebirth", allowing her to Special Summon an equal number of monsters from her Deck. She Summons "Strain Filament" (???/0) and "Strain Huge" (???/0). Turn 10: Kaito Kaito activates "Revelation of Hope"; by sending one Dragon-Type non-Xyz Monster he controls to the Graveyard, he can Xyz Summon one Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to that monster's Level. He sends "Galaxy-Eyes" to the Graveyard to Xyz Summon "No. 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" (3000/2500). E'Rah activates the effect of "Sea of Rebirth", but Kaito activates the effect of "Titanic Galaxy", negating the effect of E'Rah's Spell Card and banishing that card and itself. Kaito then activates "Galaxy Journey", allowing him to Special Summon his banished "Titanic Galaxy". The effect of "Titanic Galaxy" activates, attaching "Sea of Rebirth" to itself as an Xyz Material. "Titanic Galaxy" then attacks and destroys "Strain Filament". E'Rah activates the effect of "Sky of Endless Night", but Kaito activates the effect of "Titanic Galaxy", negating E'Rah's Spell Card's effect, and banishing both cards. The effect of "Galaxy Journey" then activates again, Special Summoning "Titanic Galaxy", with the latter's effect attaching "Sky of Endless Night" to itself as an Xyz Material. "Titanic Galaxy" then attacks and destroys "Strain Huge". Kaito proceeds to activate the Quick-Play Spell "Serial Claw"; as "Titanic Galaxy" destroyed a monster, "Serial Claw" increases its ATK by 500, and allows it to attack again ("Titanic Galaxy" ATK 3000 → 3500). "Titanic Galaxy" attacks and destroys "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah", with E'Rah's Life Points decreasing per the effect of "Shifting Land" (E'Rah 4600 → 1500). Next, "Utopia the Lightning" attacks and destroys "Galaxy-Eyes E'Rah", with E'Rah activating her face-down "Last Groan", which, as she controls no monsters, allows her to Special Summon one "Strain" monster from her Deck. She Summons "Strain Desmosome" (?/???), who's effect makes its own ATK equal to half Kaito's current Life Points ("Strain Desmosome" ATK ? → 1000). Due to the effect of "Shifting Land", E'Rah's Life Points are equal to the combined ATK of all monsters she controls (E'Rah 1500 → 1000). Turn 11: E'Rah E'Rah activates the effect of "World Cycle", drawing and destroying "Strain Endo". She activates the effect of "Endo", destroying all cards on her field and Special Summoning as many "Anti" monsters as possible from her Deck, as it was destroyed when E'Rah's Life Points were lower than her opponents'. E'Rah Special Summons "Anti the Abyss" (100/100), "Anti the Earth" (100/100), "Anti the Ray" (100/100) and "Anti the Sky" (100/100). She then activates the effect of "Anti the Ray", layering it with other "Anti" cards on the field to Special Summon another "Anti" monster. She layers all four of her "Anti" monsters and begins to summon "Anti-Hope, God of Despair". Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors " card as it appears in this chapter (in the English version).]] * When Kaito Xyz Summons "No. 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy", "No. 28: Titanic Moth" is shown with the card frame of a Main Deck monster, while "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is shown with the card frame of an Xyz Monster (this error is only present in the English version). * In the above scene, the "Titanic Moth" card shows its ATK as 2800, whereas it was previously shown to have 2400 ATK in Rank 36. * When the four "Anti" cards are shown above E'Rah, "Anti the Abyss" has the artwork of "Anti the Sky" instead of its own, and the names of all four cards were swapped (this error is only present in the English version).